FIG. 1 is a schematic drawing illustrating an LCD panel having a repairing line system in prior art, in which the LCD panel includes a substrate 110, a driver 120, four packages 131, 132, 133 and 134, and four repairing line 141, 142, 143 and 144. The driver 120 inputs signals into data lines 111 for the LCD panel to show corresponding images.
The package 131, 132, 133 and 134 are respectively coupled to the driver 120 and the substrate 110. Both the repairing line 141 and the repairing line 142 are disposed on both sides of the substrate 110 (i.e., both ends of the data line 111) along one side of the substrate 110 sequentially via the packages 131, 132 and the driver 120. The repairing line 143 and the repairing line 144 are disposed on both sides of the substrate 110 along one side of the substrate 110 sequentially via the packages 133, 134 and the driver 120. The repairing line 141 and the repairing line 142 are served as replaceable lines of the data line 111 on the substrate 110, so that the output signal of the driver 120 can be outputted to the data line 111 via the repairing line 141 and the repairing line 142 when the data line 111 is broken.
The repairing line 141 and the repairing line 142 are respectively led from the packages 131, 132 in order to repair the data line 111 led from the packages 131, 132. When the data line 111 is broken at “A” point in the drawing, both ends of the broken data line 111 are respectively coupled to “B” and “C” points of the repairing line 141, whereby the repairing line 141 can replace the broken data line 111 after coupling.
However, the repairing line 141 and the repairing line 142 can repair only two broken data lines within the package 131 and the package 132. That is to say, if there are three broken data lines simultaneously occurring within the package 131 and the package 132, the repairing line 141 and the repairing line 142 cannot repair the three broken data lines. Those of the package 133 and the package 134 can be repaired through the repairing line 143 and the repairing line 144, but the repairing line 143 and the repairing line 144 also can repair only two broken data lines within the package 133 and the package 134.
In summary, each package of the conventional repairing line system on the LCD panel can repair only two broken data lines through the repairing lines, and each half LCD panel can repair only two broken data lines through the repairing lines. If above two broken data lines occur in some package, all the broken data lines of the package cannot be repaired.
Therefore, there is a significant need to provide a repairing line system and a repair method thereof for solving the problems existing in the prior art.